


Barely there

by velvetcat09



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bahasa Indonesia, Depression, Family, Fluff
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 17:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetcat09/pseuds/velvetcat09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Setidaknya tolong bersikap 'hidup'. Depresi tanpa henti lama-lama bisa membunuhmu." Ludwig meraih tangan kakaknya yang tengan bercengkeraman dengan cangkir hitam berisi kopi dingin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barely there

~~xxXxx~~

_'Hidup ada untuk dijalani, bukan direnungi.'_

~~xxXxx~~

Secara logis, rumah adalah tempat dimana seseorang tinggal. Seperti yang Ludwig serta semua orang ketahui. Tempat yang ia sebut rumah ini dihuni oleh dirinya bersama seorang laki-laki berperawakan standar. Apa yang berbeda dari kakaknya hanyalah dirinya menyandang status albino, bagi Gilbert, sama sekali tidak ada istimewanya. Kalau ditanya kemana orang tua kakak-beradik ini, reaksi mereka akan selalu sama. Sang adik akan menjelaskan sambil tertawa garing sementara sang kakak memilih untuk diam tertunduk. Mereka yatim-piatu, stempel yang sudah melekat sejak sang kakak masuk ke sekolah dasar. Kedua orangtuanya tewas terhantam pengendara mabuk saat hendak menjemput anak pertamanya. Jika saja saat itu Gilbert bertindak, mungkin sekarang kedua kakak-beradik itu masih bisa bersantai bersama di halaman belakang, menikmati hembusan musim semi.

Hari pertama Gilbert kecil masuk sekolah dasar, senyuman senantiasa merekah di wajah sang albino kecil. Semua berjalan lancar dari pamit dengan kedua orangtuanya hingga berteman dengan murid dari Perancis dan Spanyol. Gilbert merasa bahwa dirinya sangat beruntung hingga ia tak perlu melakukan apa pun yang bukan menjadi masalahnya. Waktu pulang hampir tiba, ia yang tengah mencuci tangan di toilet berpapasan dengan seorang bapak-bapak yang membawa sebotol minuman keras. Bapak itu meminta Gilbert untuk menjaga minuman kerasnya selagih dia buang air kecil. Satu menit berlalu dan si bapak pun keluar. Ucapan terima kasih orang asing itu berlanjut hingga sebuah perbincangan kecil. Tepat saat mereka sampai di _lobby_ sekolah, bapak-bapak itu membuka botol minuman kerasnya. Sesaat, Gilbert mencium bau alkohol menyengat pernapasannya. Jika dilihat dari persiapan si bapak, Gilbert yakin ia akan ke mobilnya, pulang menemui istrinya. Bocah albino itu ingat betul jawaban ayahnya ketika ia menanyakan tentang alkohol. Ia ingat suara berat tapi lembut ayahnya ketika berkata bahwa alkohol itu memabukkan, tidak baik diminum saat ingin berkendara. Gilbert tentu bisa saja berkata pata si bapak untuk tidak minum alkohol saat berkendara. Sayang, sikap tidak pedulinya kembali mengambil alih. Ia hanya diam menunggu orangtuanya sembari sang bapak-bapak meneguk bir-nya. Ia tidak sadar bahwa jika saja ia mau mengeluarkan sepatah dua patah kata, memperingatkan sang bapak-bapak itu, orangtuanya tidak akan kandas termakan kematian.

Baru setelah kakeknya menjemput dan buru-buru membawanya ke rumah sakit, ia menyadari kesalahannya. Si pengendara mabuk terkulai tidak sadarkan diri akibat tabrakan tepat di ruang UGD bersama dengan kedua orangtuanya yang tewas di tempat. Andai Gilbert mau mengeluarkan kata-kata simpel berupa, "Pak, kalau berkendara jangan mabuk.". Andai dirinya tidak se _cuek_ itu terhadap apa yang bukan urusannya. Orangtuanya tidak akan menjadi korban. Apa boleh buat, yang terjadi sudah tidak bisa dirubah, yang merasa bersalah hanya bisa merutuki diri sendiri. Walau bapak-bapak yang menabrak telah divonis penjara tiga bulan beserta denda puluhan juta, Gilbert tidak bisa berdiri dari keterpurukkannya. Hingga sekarang ia akan mengunci dirinya di kamar saat teringat dengan kejadian itu, wajah sang bapak, botol minuman keras itu, hingga diagnosa dokter. Berputar layaknya kincir angin yang dihembus dinginnya musim dingin.

Tewasnya orang yang telah melahirkan juga mengurus Gilbert dan Ludwig terus membekas selama tinggal di rumah bernuansa _mansion_ sang kakek. Tiap hari sang kakek mengubur kedua cucunya dalam kenikmatan hidup mewah, dan setiap tindakannya selalu diiringi dengan senyuman palsu kedua cucunya. Walau Ludwig saat kecelakaan itu masih berumur empat tahun belum terlalu mengerti apa-apa, tapi perasaan tidak bisa dibohongi, hilangnya orangtua akan selalu menyayat walau kau berusia berapa pun. Hidup bergelimangan kekayaan tidak mampu menutupi sayatan besar pada Gilbert maupun Ludwig, hanya sebagai plester sementara pun tidak bisa. Waktu berjalan, kedua kakak-beradik itu tumbuh menjadi remaja, lalu berubah menjadi sepasang pria dewasa. Tak lama setelah Gilbert lulus kuliah, kini giliran orang yang menjadi pengganti kepergian orangtuanya yang direngut nyawanya. Ia yang dipanggil Old Fritz oleh Gilbert tertidur panjang pada suatu sore di musim gugur, tertidur untuk selamanya diiringi gugurnya dedaunan merah.

Dengan semua warisan yang berjatuhan pada kakak-beradik tersebut, bagi orang lain tidak akan sulit untuk menjalani hidup. Harta berlimpah hanya akan menjadi kebahagiaan sesaat, tak akan bisa menjadi kebahagiaan utuh yang mampu menerangi gelapnya hidup.

~xXx~

"Kak, ini sudah kelima kalinya minggu ini. Berhentilah murung seperti itu. Tidak usah menambah hawa 'sendirian' yang memang sudah menggerumuti rumah ini dari dulu." nada sarkastik terlontar dari Ludwig. Siapa yang tahan dengan orang yang kerjanya hanya mengunci diri, bermurung ria sembari mengeluarkan hawa tidak enak.

"Kau tahu bahwa manusia meninggalkan residu di tempat yang ia tempati. Semakin jarang ditempati, semakin sedikit residunya dan ini mengundang-"

"Teruskan dan akan kusebarkan foto saat ulang tahunmu yang kelima pada teman kuliahmu." Gilbert membuka pintu kamarnya, menampilkan penampilannya yang berantakan setelah berkunjung ke kasur.

"Kupikir kau orangnya logis, tidak percaya dengan hal seperti itu." ujar sang kakak sembari turun ke dapur untuk membuat kopi. Walau ia sadar bahwa pukul lima sore bukanlah waktu untuk minum kopi, baginya, minum kopi itu tidak harus berada saat pagi bersama dengan koran harian.

"Ini logis, manusia memang benar meninggalkan residu dan kita tidak tinggal sendirian dalam dunia ini. Bisa jadi ada dimensi lain. Duplikat kita yang berada di tempat yang sama, jauh di dimensi luar."

"Ya, dan aku yakin, duplikatmu pasti tidak secerewet kau."

"...Apa maksud kakak, kakak tidak percaya hal semacam itu?" Ludwig mengambil kursi di depan Gilbert yang tengah duduk di meja makan dengan segelas kopi yang masih mengepul.

"Percaya atau tidak, kita memang nyatanya tidak hidup sendirian di dunia ini." ujar Gilbert malas sembari menyeruput kopinya.

"Kau tahu, Kak. Akhir-akhir ini aku sering mendengar suara dari kamar kakek. Lalu foto kita berempat bersama ayah dan ibu tiba-tiba saja bergeser. Apa di rumah ini ada sesuatu? Mungkin mereka-" kata-kata Ludwig terpotong oleh tatapan berarti yang dilontarkan Gilbert.

"Kubilang cukup. Atau fotomu akan benar-benar kusebarkan." dan hampir setengah jam kemudian, kesunyian mengerumuni mereka.

"...Masih memikirkan ayah dan ibu?" Gilbert mengok ke arah Ludwig, jawaban atas pertanyaan sang adik terjawab sudah dengan tatapan sang kakak.

"Ini sudah hampir delapan belas tahun sejak mereka meninggal. Tujuh tahun sejak kakek meninggal. Ayolah." pandangan Ludwig merunduk, wajahnya menyiratkan kesedihan atas kondisi kakaknya.

"Mereka adalah orang yang membesarkan kita, Ludwig. Yang melahirkan kita, mengajari kita. Segampang itu kau melupakannya?" yang ditanya membalas dengan sebuah pandangan bersiratkan kemirisan.

"Setidaknya tolong bersikap 'hidup'. Depresi tanpa henti lama-lama bisa membunuhmu." Ludwig meraih tangan kakaknya yang tengan bercengkeraman dengan cangkir hitam berisi kopi dingin.

"...Lebih baik mati kalau begitu." gumam Gilbert, lalu menarik tangan dinginnya ke pangkuan dirinya. Yang menjadi lawan bicaranya hanya menghembuskan napas berat. Kesunyian kembali mengiringi suara tawa tetangga sebelah yang sedang bermain perang salju. Ludwig menengok ke arah jendela dapur dan menemukan sebuah ide yang terkubur dalam tumpukan musim dingin. Dengan terburu-buru Ludwig berlari menuju kamar kakaknya, mengambil mantel tebal serta pakaian hangat lainnya. Lalu kembali berlari turun dan melemparkan itu semua kepada Gilbert.

"Heh, untuk apa?"

"Menikmati hidup."

~xXx~

"Hei, ini musim dingin, Ludwig!"

"Dan setahuku hanya orang aneh yang berkata musim panas saat bermain di bawah salju." Ludwig tertawa sembari melemparkan salju yang ia gumpalkan menjadi bola ke arah kakaknya. Dimana sang kakak hanya beridiri tidak jauh dari pintu halaman belakang dengan tampang masam.

"Dingin."

"Kalau panas, namanya bukan salju." sang adik melempar bola salju yang kedua. Tawa Ludwig pun diiringi oleh ocehan Gilbert.

Tidak dirasa sudah belasan tahun sejak semuanya terjadi. Hidup mereka seakan dijungkir balikkan berkali-kali. Dua hari setelah Old Fritz meninggal, Gilbert mengalami stress berat. Dirinya nyaris dilarikan ke rumah sakit jiwa akibat percobaan bunuh diri berkali-kali. Puncak kegilaan Gilbert terjadi saat pada sebuah malam di musim dingin seperti sekarang. Gilbert yang ditinggal di rumah sendirian oleh Ludwig dengan sengaja membakar semua uang serta benda berharga hasil jeri payah kakeknya, dimana itu semua diturunkan kepada kedua cucu tersayangnya. Gilbert mau tidak mau dimasukkan ke rumah sakit jiwa untuk rehabilitasi, dan selama itu, Ludwig membanting tulang mengumpulkan uang yang dihanguskan Gilbert. Lima bulan rehabilitasi, Gilbert mulai berhasil mengontrol dirinya. Ia dipulangkan, hanya saja ia masih sering mengurung diri di kamar.

Semudah dihancurkan, semudah itu pula dikembalikan seperti semula. Seseorang datang menemui Ludwig dan mengatakan bahwa dulu ia teman kerja ayahnya. Ia mengaku telah dibantu begitu banyak oleh keluarga ayah Ludwig dan Gilbert. Mulai dari uang masuk anaknya, hingga modal untuk usahanya. Kini usahanya sudah maju, dan setelah mendengar cerita Ludwig tentang masalah keluarganya, orang itu berjanji akan membagi keuntungan sebesar sepuluh persen dari perusahaannya untuk membayar jasa orangtuanya. Sebuah keberuntungan yang jatuh begitu saja layaknya salju yang sekarang menerpa wajah pria berambut pirang itu. Ludwig hanya menatap kosong langit sore di musim dingin, menikmati terpaan dinginnya hembusan angin di bulan Januari.

"Dilarang berdiri dengan kepala kosong." Ludwig menoleh ke arah kakaknya. Wajahnya segera disambut dengan sensasi dingin salju yang bersentuhan dengan kulitnya. Diiringi dengan tawa mengejek Gilbert.

"Aku kecolongan, eh?" Ludwig mengelap wajahnya seraya menarik ujung bibirnya, menyeringai.

"Dan kecolongan untuk kedua kalinya." Gilbert melempar bola salju kedua, kali ini mengenai rambut pirang Ludwig.

"Sudahlah, ini dingin." Ludwig tertawa pelan selagi membersihkan rambut serta wajahnya. Disisi lain, Gilbert tertawa sambil bersiap melemparkan bola salju ketiga.

"Bagaimana kalau buat boneka salju?" lemparan Gilbert terpotong oleh ide Ludwig.

"Heh, kekanak-kanakkan tapi boleh juga. Aku buat buat bagian bawah dan kepalanya, kau buat bagian tengah dan yang lainnya." dan Gilbert menggelindingkan bola saju layaknya anak kecil.

Yang lebih muda hanya tersenyum lalu mulai membuat bagian tengahnya. Kurang lebih satu jam mereka membuat bagian dari boneka salju tersebut, menyatukannya hingga membentuk sebuah boneka. Mulut, hidung, kancing, serta mata mereka buat dari kerikil-kerikil yang tertimbun dalam salju. Tangan sang boneka mereka buat dari ranting pohon pinus di belakang rumah mereka. Dengan wajah tersenyum, sang boneka menatap Ludwig dan Gilbert, meminta agar penciptanya menyelesaikan dirinya.

"Aku ke dapur sebentar."

"Terserah." Ludwig meninggalkan Gilbert yang sibuk dengan boneka salju karya mereka berdua sambil menyembunyikan sesuatu di pikirannya.

Gilbert menatap hasil karya dirinya dan Ludwig. Ia lalu mlepaskan syal hitam-putihnya, mengalungkan syal tersebut pada si boneka. Andai boneka seperti ini hidup, Gilbert mungkin tidak akan merasa kesepian. Sesekali, pria _albino_ itu ingin bersikap naif tanpa memperdulikan kenyataan. Dibuai rasa manis hasrat. Sayang ia sudah lama terjerat dalam kenyataan, bermimpi pun sulit rasanya. Sekali dua kali, kata-kata adiknya terngiang di pikirannya. "Kau telah lupa rasanya hidup."

"Kak," Gilbert menoleh ke arah adiknya. Melihat adiknya berdiri dengan sebuah kue coklat di atas tangannya, juga senyuman itu, Gilbert merasakan samar-samar rasa hangat menyelubungi dirinya. Rasa nyaman yang lama terlupakan.

"selamat ulang tahun."

"Ini...sungguh mengharukan." sebatang lilin berdiri manis di tengah kue yang sederhana itu. Tak peduli seberapa dinginnya angin yang berhembus, si api tetap menyala walau kecil. Berkata bahwa tidak ada masalah dengan ukuran, tidak apa walau ia sendirian, ia akan terus menerangi apa yang bisa ia terangi. Dan sang lilin berhasil menerangi hidup Gilbert yang mulai remang-remang. Secercah harapan dalam kehampaan.

"Seperti apa pun sulitnya hidup. Seperti apa pun pahitnya kenyataan. Disana selalu akan ada sebuah harapan yang berdiri kokoh dengan anggun. Rumah adalah tempat dimana kita dibutuhkan, diharapkan. Karena disini, kita membutuhkan satu sama lain." Ludwig tersenyum, mengisyaratkan Gilbert untuk meniup sang lilin.

"Terima kasih." sang api kecil itu pun menjelma menjadi asap kecil, menerobos musim dingin. Ukuran tak akan menjadi masalah, selama itu ada, berjuang hanya akan menjadi tahap kedua.

~~xxXxx~~

_'Jangan biarkan masa lalu menghalangi masa depanmu.'_

~~xxXxx~~


End file.
